Jelly' Two Hearts And Simple Pleasures
by fictionWriting07
Summary: The story of Jen and Tilly from Hollyoaks.
1. Chapter 1

_**Two Hearts And Simple Pleasures**_

**6AM- Monday**

**_'BEEP BEEP BEEP'_**

Jen was suddenly woken up by the sound of her alarm shuddering against the bedside unit. Leaning over, her eyes still shut she slams her hand on the alarm clock

to silence the echoing disturbance. She feels as if she has only just shut her eyes, tossing and turning all night unable to control her thoughts which were consumed entirely

of a certain red head.

Three days ago she had told Tilly nothing could happen between them as she was her teacher. Ever since the encounter she couldn't help but feel miserable. She loves Tilly with all her heart but she was too scared to allow herself to admit it. She is scared of loosing everything she has ever worked for, not only that but she couldn't help but surround herself with thick walls to protect herself which were built due to the heartache she has previously experienced. She was ashamed of herself for feeling so weak around the teenager. She is angry at the circumstances they were in, if they had met when Tilly is a couple of years older and has left school they could be together like a normal couple.

Feeling herself become upset as she couldn't help but turn her thoughts on the situation she jumped out of bed and started to get ready for the day ahead. She was not looking forward to today as she had double art with the one girl who she wished she could kiss, who wished she could be with. After taking a long shower trying to wake herself up a little and cleanse her mind of the previous weeks she got dressed and headed downstairs, quickly making herself some toast she headed out the door. she wanted to invade Diane who recently has constantly been asking Jen if she was ok. Diane could tell something was wrong with Jen as every time she came in the door from work she would head straight to her room for the rest of the day and night. She wasnt eating properly and Diane was becoming concerned for the brunette.

Jen made her way to College Coffee to start her day off, upon entering she was stopped in her tracks as she noticed the redhead standing in the corner leaning against a high table talking to George. Jen couldn't help but momentarily stare at Tilly as she gracefully waved her arms about clearly in deep conversation with her friend. She noticed how incredibly gorgeous she looked today; Tilly stood with an air of carefree confidence that is most noticeable in her bright blue eyes. Her face Soft with rounded cheek bones, proportionally slim nose, rimmed brows and soft pouting pink lips that are complimented by her charming smile. Jen desperately wanted to take Tilly in her arms and tell her how sorry she is for dismissing her, for denying any feeling towards the young girl. Jen couldn't help but wonder why Tilly wasnt looking as miserable as herself, has she no feelings towards the brunette anymore? has she found someone else who is making her happy? or is she simply putting up a front to try not to raise any questions on why she was sad? Jen had now been looking at Tilly for several seconds before she was snapped out of the thoughts by Tilly who has now noticed her presence in the coffee shop. She just looked blank, she didn't show Jen any emotion what so ever. Just looked. Tilly noticed how tired and deflated Jen looks, she wanted to know if Jen was missing her just as much as she was. She wanted to know if this was tearing her apart, as Tilly too wasnt getting any sleep but she has put up a front to hide her pain. She wanted to make Jen think that she was not hurt by her rejection. Both girls heard a smash which brought their attentions to a woman who had just smashed a cup behind the counter. Jen then decided to go order her coffee, she couldn't look at the redhead again as she would be brought to tears. Tilly too looked away as she was close to cracking her shown confidence. Jen ordered her coffee and hurried out of the shop making her way to college. She needed to prepare herself for the long day ahead where she had her last 2 periods with the beautiful Tilly. She was dreading it, she didnt know how she was going to cope with not breaking down infront of a class full of students.

What is today going to bring? Will they be able to compose the emotions whirling inside of them?

_**Let me know what you think! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Much to Jens dissapointment the day was going by quickly. She was trying all day to stear her thoughts from the red head but she failed to do so and before she was ready the time had come for the last lesson of the day, the lesson she was dreading. She was nerviously setting out the equipment for the lesson when she heard the sound of the bell signalling the start. She opened the door welcoming the flow of noisey students, each one making their way to their seats. She hadnt yet noticed Tilly, she was always the first to walk though the door eggerly taking her seat ready for the teacher to speak. Jen would always notice how Tillys eyes would always light up as they were always fixed on her as she was gracefully gliding her legs around the class room while she spoke. She loved the fact that Tilly did this, it made Jen feel like a great teacher, like she was passing on her innovations and making her students see the beauty in everything. A couple minutes passed and there was still no sign of the student so Jen closed the door and began the lesson. _'Right, silence everybody...'_

Meanwhile Tilly was in the toilets, her hands were clutching onto the sink while looking into the mirror taking in deep breaths. She physically felt sick inside she was feeling uneasy about attending the lesson and even contemplated not going for a minute.

_'You can do this'_ She whispered to herself. Repeating the words over and over again trying to sink them into the present. After 5 minutes she started making her way to the classroom stopping herself at the door composing herself for the 2 hours ahead. As she opened the door she kept her head down trying not to make eye contact with the teacher. She knew if she did she would fall into a deep daydream mesmirised by there beauty. _'Sorry im late miss'_ she uneasily spoke as she made her way to her seat. Jen was disrupted from her flow of instructions, she looked at Tilly and noticed how she now portraied a lack of confidence unlike earlier on today. She replied with_ 'thats ok, just take your seat while i continue with the lessons instructions'. _Jen then cleared her throat as she felt a wave off emotion flush through her body, making her feel a little more on edge.

All the while Tilly just sat in her seat with her head down fiddling with her hands, trying to distract herself from looking up. The Teacher noticed this as she was speaking, she didnt like it she started to feel concerned for Tilly worried that she may have truely hurt her. This thought made the teacher quiver along with what she was saying. She needed to let the students get on with their work so she could relax and try to distract herself with some marking. she finished with _'now you know what to do everything you need is on that table if you need any help or have any questions then feel free to ask' _As soon as she finished speaking she slumped onto her chair and started marking some work.

The lesson was shortly over and everyone was in midflow concentrating on their peices. Jen had so far sucessfully avoided looking in Tillys direction. On the other hand Tilly was unable to concentrate she had been attempting to complete some work but failing several times screwing up the paper before starting again. After yet another failed attempt she gave up and admitted defeat. She slouched forward putting her head in her hands closing her eyes. George showing some concern for his friend tapped her shoulder and asked if she was ok, she told him she was just really tired and couldnt concentrate but reasured him that she was fine. Persuing it no further and thinking if something was wrong she would tell him he carried on with his work after giving her a slight smile. This didnt go unnoticed by Jen, she sore how Tilly was sitting and was worried for her. _'is everything ok tilly?' _the teacher softly spoke. After waiting a minute for a reply she stood from her desk and stood by the teenager placing her hand on her shoulder while repeating herself. This shocked Tilly out of her daze as she felt a gental hand being placed on her. _'yes im fine'_ she replied but Jen could see she had tears forming within her eyes. _'could you come with me for a moment please tilly, i would like to speak with you about your work' _Tilly couldnt help but raise her eyebrows and with no reply she followed the teacher into the small room attached to the classroom. Before closing the door for privicy Jen spoke to the students so it wouldnt raise suspision_ 'i wont be a minute guys, im just discussing work with a student' _she closed the door and turned round to see Tilly perched against a small desk infront of her.

_'What about my work Miss Gilmore?' _Tilly asked. She knew Jen didnt want to talk about work but she couldnt help but try to act oblivious to the concerned look on her teachers face.

After a minutes silence Jen looked up and spoke with a worried tone to her voice _'Tilly, i know this situation is hard between us but you cannot let it affect your school work. Your a bright pupil and i would hate for this to ruin your education' _

Tilly immediatley snapped back at Jen without any hesitation _'What do you care?'_

Jen was taken back by the sudden out burst she immediatley said_ 'i care alot Tilly, you have no idea how much i care'_

_'Well youve got a funny way of showing it, if you really cared that much you wouldnt of dismissed me so easily without any regard for my feelings, now ive got work to do so exscuse me Miss Gilmore' _Tilly then started walking towards the door to make an exit, she was suprised by what she had said but she was not going to act like a pushover around Jen anymore.

She was suddenly stopped by Jen who had placed her arm on Tillys pulling her around so she was now facing her. _'Tilly please... just let me explain'_

_'Get off me' _

_'Pleasee...just meet me so i can explain why i did it' _Jen now had tears forming in her eyes, she swallowed hard trying to fight them, prevent them from falling down her cheeks and expose her vunrability towards the was a couple minutes silence between the two women.

Jen had come to quickly realise that she couldnt fight it any longer, she couldnt stand another minute of the pain she was feeling. She needed to tell her how sorry she is and how she can no longer fight her urges and the need to be with the person infront of her.

Jen broke the silence, scared if what she is about to say will be rejected. She was about to break down one of the walls around her, going against her head and following her heart.

_'Tilly..i .. i need you, more than youll ever know. Im not strong enough to deny these feelings that are growing inside of me anymore. Please, just let me make it up to you... let me take away the hurt i have caused you' _All the while Jen looked down at her feet, scared of what Tilly was going to say to her speech.

Just then the bell went and Jen could hear the students on the otherside of the door, but she did not move, she just continuted to look down. she was about to speak again when...

All of a sudden Tilly barged past Jen with her head down, she didnt want Jen to see the tears that were now streaming fast down her face. Jen just stood there crying with her back towards the door way. Tilly picked up her bag and ran out of the classroom and out of college. She hurried herself home where she ran upstairs not wanting her parents to see her in this state and have to answer their questions. She threw herself face down onto her bed and cried for what seemed like an enternity.

Tilly was utterly shocked by what Jen had said, it was the last thing she expected to hear from her teacher. She didnt know what to make of it, _was jen really sorry? she must be as she never shows any type of feeling or emotion. She always has her gaurd up._ Tilly sooo scared, she wanted to be with Jen more than anything, she had from the first day she met her at the gallery but she couldnt handle being hurt by the bruntte again. Tilly was in love with Jen but she didnt want to fall madly in love even further for her heart to just be ripped out. She doesnt think she can survive it a second time round. Shes torn between her head and her heart, her head is telling her to stay away but her heart is saying otherwise.

After confrounting her fears of opening up Jen went home and went straight to her room trying to aviod eye contact with Diane as she knew she would recieve an array of questions from her. She closed her door and burst into tears and hid herself beneath her duvet. All the while many thoughts running through her mind...

_I need to have her in my life, i am not complete without her, she is the only woman i have ever truely loved! Nothing or knowone has even come close to what i feel for her. I need to confront my fears and tell her how much she really means to me, i need to stop acting scared of what might happen or im going to loose her forever. _This revilation shocked Jen, she hadnt really thought of never having Tilly in her life ever again. There was always a small wim of hope inside her that this will never happen, she thought that they maybe in the futre be friends. But now she's realised they can never be friends after such feelings have got involved. _'I have to get her to forgive me and make her see that i can make her happy without all the pain. I just need a plan..._Jen's thoughts reeled into the late night until she fell into an exhusted she was going to try and win back Tilly Evans.

But how?

**_Would you guys like me to continue with the story?_**

_**Ideas are welcome and comments, i want to incorperate peoples ideas in the story so its yours just as much as mine :) thanks! E x** _


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Tilly woke up her thoughts turned to yesterday. She couldn't help but replay the events over and over in her head. She kept thinking about what Jen had said, she thought if Jen really did have feelings towards her why would she choose her career over her so easily. Jen never gave Tilly the chance to discuss how it could work between them or even discuss a workable solution.

As her mind was working into overdrive she got up and decided to get ready for college, she was glad she didn't have her favourite teachers lesson today as she wouldn't be able to control her anger which was more towards the circumstances rather than on Jen. But deep down she was gutted she couldn't see her beautiful face today, but little did she know…..Jen had other plans.

Tilly's day was just like any other, a busy one filled with long lessons trying to meet deadlines. She kept her head down as always working hard. This was the reason for her always submitting work way before it was scheduled to be handed in. She was a bright student who knew what she wanted in life and this was very rare for teenagers her age.

As Tilly was in her last lesson of the day, this being biology, she was disrupted by her phone which was rudely vibrating in her pocket. She went to turn it off to continue with her work but she noticed '_1 new message from Jen' _she contemplated reading it or not but curiosity overtook. Just as she was about to open the message the bell signalled for the end of the lesson so she hurried outside of college and made her way home where straight away she read the message.

_'There's something important I need to tell you, please meet me at the folly tonight at 9pm. This may be the last opportunity I get to speak to you, I'm leaving Hollyoaks, for good' _Tilly couldn't believe her eyes. Jen's moving away?! Tilly had to meet her, she needed to see her.

On the other side of the village Jen had just finished half a day of teaching, she only had morning lessons. After the lessons she started putting her plan to win Tilly back into action. After a busy day Jen made her way home to get ready to meet the teenager. She wanted to look her absolute best but also compose herself for the night. It was now 10 to 9 and Tilly was making her way to the folly where she sat down and waited. After around 5 minutes she noticed an envelope on the opposite bench, she walked over to the paper picked it up. On the front was her name, she frowned while looking at the envelope. She opened it and inside was a letter containing some suprising words.

_Dearest Tilly,_

_I will never again picture a sweeter image as beauty seduces me, your voice reaches my ears like the sweetest melody, beating the lustful pulse of my aching heart. Ever since that first glance my life shifted as a whole, because in an instant I understood what love really is I was just too scared to pursue it. I understood that when love and joy are shared, the more intense they become. Being in your presence makes me feel alive. You mean a lot to me and the readiness to review this feeling is a promise, of a truthful worship I have towards you.I have absolute certainty that my biggest fulfillment is knowing that I can make you the happiest woman and the most beloved in this earth. There is something about you Tilly Evans. A feeling in which I cannot control, you are the only one I want. I am truly sorry for all the pain I have caused you and if you give me the chance I will make it up to you. I want to make you mine and I will fight away all of the obstacles that come our way. Im begging you from the bottom of my heart. Let me make you mine. _

_Love Jen xxx_

Tilly's eyes are now streaming with tears. She struggled to see the letter towards the end of reading it. she thinks it was the most beautiful thing she has ever read. She couldn't believe it but she couldn't help but wonder why was Jen saying she wanted to make Tilly hers if she was leaving? For the first time Jen had laied herself bare for Tilly, she confronted her fears and jumped. The one thing that scares her the most, she is risking her insecurities just for Tilly. For that Tilly knew Jen was serious.

Just as Tilly was reading the letter over again she heard shuffling in front of her. She looked up and saw Jen standing their in front of her looking down at the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Jen stood there staring at the floor for what seemed like a life time, she couldn't look at Tilly. She was terrified of Tilly's reaction towards what she had said in the letter.

Tilly got up from the bench and walked towards the terrified brunette, silence still filled the air as she raised her hand and stroked her thumb along Jens cheek down to her jaw, Jen closed her eyes relishing in the feel of Tilly's hand touching her.

_'I'm so so…' _Jen began to speak raising her head to look into Tillys eyes but was interrupted by Tilly who had just placed her index finger on her lips. Now looking deep into each other's eyes Tilly

She slowly moved forward, hands sliding up behind Jen's ears, fingers gliding through her hair, a firm yet gentle grip, getting close enough so Jen is now feeling the red heads warm sweet breath. Feeling eachothers hearts pounding, their breaths now interlocking. Jen leans forward being captivated in Tillys grip, their foreheads now touching, eyes closed. Jen takes in a deep breathe when she feels Tillys lips gently being placed on hers. She responds to the kiss by allowing their lips to lock. It was perfect. Tender bites, gentle sucking, the tongues are entwining and moving sensuously against each other soft and languid. Their legs begin to quiver as Tilly pulls back slowly looking deeply into Jens lustful eyes.

Tilly breaks the silence on the edge of silent tears. _'Please don't move away, I couldn't bare not seeing you again'_

_Jen took a deep breath before saying ….'I'm not going anywhere Tilly, I'm sorry for saying it but I needed to get you to meet me. I couldn't think of any other reason to persuade you. You have no idea how sorry I am for hurting you, for the pain I've caused you but I broke my heart in the process too. I can't fight it any longer, this feeling I have inside of me will only get stronger. I crave for you Tilly…..Can we start again? Just let me prove my love to you?' _Jen now had tears making their way down her cheeks.

Tilly just looked at Jen for a moment before replying with. 'I can't…' a crack appearing in her voice. She cleared her voice and continued speaking opening her mouth but before she could say anything Jen said _'I understand'_ while fiddling with her bracelets.

Tilly placed her hand on Jens. _'No you don't, I can't fight this either. I want to be with you more than anything else in the world but…Im scared, scared of getting my heart broken by you as it may never heal again…. But it's a risk I am willing to take if it means from now on becoming the happiest woman alive.' _

Jen just looked up surprised by what Tilly had just said, a slight smile now appearing on her face_. 'So does this mean?'_

_'Yes Jen, I forgive you'_

As Tilly said those words Jens face lit up with the biggest smile Tilly has ever seen, the most beautiful smile. She pulled her into a kiss; it was short but full of love. _'Follow me'_ Jen whispered to her lover. Jen grabbed Tillys hand and led her off into the dark woods. Tilly was a little scared but felt safe in Jens presence. The wood was slightly visible from nearby street lights so they could see where they were going. Jen suddenly stopped turning around to look at Tilly. She presented her with a blindfold.

'Put this on'

'Jen what's going on, where are we going?'

Jen placed a quick kiss on Tillys cheek then said 'Trust me' while beaming a bright smile while leaning back ready to put the blind fold on her. 'Ok, I trust you.' Tilly simply replied with.

Jen carefully guided Tilly through till they reached the sight of a light beaming through a collection of trees. Jen took the blind fold off Tilly. She looked around until she saw the light; curious as to what it was she took a few steps towards it hearing the crunch of old leaves under her feet which were left from the past autumn; There stood many magnificently tall trees, Tilly felt a warm breeze which lightly blew her auburn hair from side to side. She walked through the most enchanting view she's ever seen.

Tilly was surrounded by large rich branches entwining above her with streaks of the sky beaming through. Colours of green, blue and purple peeping from above her. lights are attached to the trees stringing from one to the other as they fill the air with there brightness surrounding the two lovers as they stand side by side looking around them. A blanket and picnic basket has been placed on the ground in the middle of this beauty filled dome. Tilly felt Jens hand gently touch hers shocking her out of the spell she was under from the scene she was standing in.

She turned to look at her. '_Jen this…this, is amazing! I can't believe you've done this'_

_'You're worth it. I wanted to show you beauty, just like the beauty I see every time I look at you'_

Tilly was gobsmacked at what Jen had done for her. She has never seen anything like this before and surely would never forget it. _'Thank you'_ Tilly simply said unable to find the words to express to Jen how she is feeling right now. _'You're welcome beautiful'_ Jen replied as she squeezed her lovers hand. _'No really, thank you… for being you'_ They gazed into each other's eyes for a couple minutes getting lost in each other's gaze.

Jen and Tilly have now been in the woods for over an hour now enjoying each other's company and the picnic Jen had prepared for them, feeding each other strawberries and chocolate. The air had a sudden change of heart from the warm breeze, instead it turned slightly cold. Jen noticed Tilly shivering so she placed herself behind Tilly with her legs either side of the redhead hugging her in while Tilly layed back into Jen against a tree. They stayed for a little while longer staring up into the night's sky. Silence filled the air but neither girls minded, they felt blessed with in their company. _'Can we stay here forever?'_ tilly broke the silence. _'I wish baby, but we have to get going or your parents won't be happy, I wouldn't want you to get grounded as I couldn't bare not seeing you for a couple of days. I will get withdrawal symptoms' _Jen said with a seductive look in her grunted 'ok'

Both girls got up and packed up their belongings leaving the perfect night behind them. Jen walked Tilly home but not to close to her house as she didn't want to raise suspicion. They said their goodbyes with a series of loving kisses and words of missing each other for a few minutes, until Tilly went inside and Jen went home. As both girls walked in the houses no one was up much to their reliefs. They made their way to their rooms and snuggled in. Jen picked up her phone about to text her lover but Tilly beat her too it.

_'Thank you for a lovely night sweetie, I won't forget it ever! It was perfect; you're perfect…What are your plans for tomorrow?' T xx_

A smile peered on Jens face as she read the message. Replying with_ 'Well I have lessons but I plan to see a very sexy woman in the evening' J xx_

Tilly loved how flirty Jen could be in her texts and immediately replied. '_Anyone I know ;)?' T xxx_

_'You may do, she is an extremely gorgeous redhead who I call my girlfriend!. Ring any bells?' J xxx_

Tilly loved being called her girlfriend; it's the first time Jen had ever called her that… she couldn't help the thudding in her chest after reading Jens last text. _'Well I would like to see you tomorrow so is there any chance of rearranging your 'so called' plans with your girlfriend and come to my house for the night, a free house for 3 days may I add as my parents are away on a trip….. I have plans for you Miss Gilmore ….I have a feeling you will find it extremely enjoyable ;)'T xxx _

Jen read the text getting what Tilly was implying; she felt the heat rise through her body filling the spot between her legs with a wave of wet thickness. '_I'll be there!' J xx_

The two lover's texted each other saying goodnight as they needed to get some sleep before a day of college tomorrow. They both drifted off to a pleasant sleep as their minds kept wondering off to the thought of what tomorrow evening would bring. Very heated thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

Tilly couldn't believe it, she had Jen back and she was happy again. It was a beautiful morning and she was sitting on top of the world she looked out of her window and all she could see was blue skies and sunshine. A spreading sunrise, pinkish glow, clouds tinted, colors spread across the sky announcing the new day, oranges and reds painted across the clouds as if by a celestial mornings don't come around all the time but when they do you take a step back and realize how great your life is. Tilly had never waked up this happy before and she wished this feeling would never end. She knew there will always be good days and bad days between her and Jen; however the extraordinary days are those spent in her company. She realised life is too short, this realisation came from her beloved friends who had not long passed away.

On the other side of the village Jen couldn't help but smile, smile at the fact she had a beautiful woman, her beautiful woman. She was internally grateful for Tilly taking her back, she was glad she got given the second chance she longed for, all she had to do now was make her lover the happiest woman she could be and she was determined not to ruin their new found happiness.

As the teacher sat at her desk bored from all the marking she had to complete her thoughts kept drifting to her redhead. She had been thinking of her all day. Thinking of the way her hips moved every time she walked, the way the room lit up every time she entered. She was missing her already. Deciding to text her she pulled out the phone in the hope Tilly wouldn't reject her idea.

_'Come meet me in my classroom now' J xx _

10 minutes later, now in lunch time Tilly appeared in Jens classroom, her footsteps startling the teacher. Jen walking towards her silently, not speaking. She took Tillys hands in hers and guided her into the store cupboard, locking the door behind her she turned round…..

_'Hey gorgeous' _Jen quietly spoke.

_'Hello… What can I do for you?' _Tilly beamed a big smile.

_'I needed to see you, too kiss and hold you, I miss you'_ Jen had a seductive look in her eyes.

With that Jen leaned forwards and pulled Tilly into a deep kiss. Tilly was having trouble controlling her breathing. Her youth and inexperience causing her great desperation, she had an overwhelming attraction towards Jen at this moment; she couldn't contain her thoughts or her hands for that matter. They made their way up to Jens perfectly petite breasts. Gently stroking them as she felt her chest heave up and down with great arousal. There lips soft as they brush along each other's, and the touch of delight instantly as the warmth spreads across their chests. Jens hands wrap around Tilly, sliding up her back and she gently grasps her neck under her jaw line and left ear_. 'mmm..'_ Tilly lets out a groan as Jen desperately thrusts her tongue into her mouth. Their smooth muscles of love press against eachothers and entangle their desires, wet and hot for a sensuous rally of delight. A moan from deep inside Jen sounds as she feels a swelling between her legs. Her hands are all over her back, slowly moving down her sides and around her hips. Tilly's hand repositions over Jens hips when the kiss becomes argent. Jen's hand moves up under Tillys buttoned denim shirt to spread across her ribs, then slowly upward even further to tenderly hold her right breast in my velvety warm palm. Her breast so soft, her nipple so hard, she couldnt resist as she squeezed her nipple tight with her forefinger and thumb, rolling it between her digits as she moans and presses in her hips. "Mmmm." Tillys own hips pressing forward against Jens and hands growing hot, their kiss becomes flooded with passion and they suck eachothers mouths and flick their tongues. They are totally lost in the moment, being in another world where there was just them too, no disruptions or people judging or disturbing. Jen squeezes her breast a little more, and her right hand moves around to the small of her back to pull her closer. Her left hand lightly caresses her young lovers neck and they both begin to shake with the rising hunger to give and take such pleasure that would calm their raging oceans and slow down the swelling tides. Jen's left hand started making its way into the front of Tilly's trousers, stroking her perfectly trimmed ginger furr. Tilly let out a breathless _'Ohhh…Jen'_ Her mind being fogged by her desire to have this woman right there in the store cupboard but her mind suddenly jolts to the realisation of the situation of being in college. Jen started stroking Tilly's soaken folds. _'Jenn… Stop' _Tilly pleaded between deep and rushed breaths. Jen however didn't stop, she didn't hear her, she was too involved in the redhead, she was extremely turned on. Tilly suddenly finds the strength within her to pull herself back

_'Jen we cant'_ Jen shocked by Tillys movements starts to panic about her rejection. _'what's wrong?...oh god did I hurt you?'_

Tilly instantly reassured her by placing her hand on Jens cheek_. 'No! Of course you didn't. it's just.. Were in school, anyone could come into the classroom. We got too caught up into the moment. Im sorry for the abruptness' _

Relief filled Jens face_ 'you have no idea what you do to me Miss Evans, youll be the death of me young lady!' _

They both let out a slight giggle.. 'Well Miss Gilmore, I'm sure you can wait until this evening'

'I'm not sure I can, im wet through to my skirt' Jen revealed with wide eyes.

With Jens comment Tilly looked deep into Jens eyes with a mysterious look spreading across her face. Her hand reached forwards stroking Jens crutch over her jeans.

'Hmm, your right' she slowly states…. Tilly suddenly gripped tighter making Jen gasp before saying 'See you at 6 Miss, don't be late' and with a quick wink she unlocked the room leaving Jen soaked in her own hot liquids, beyond aroused at this point. She was slightly shocked at what Tilly had just done but she couldn't help but love it and become even more aroused, if that was possible at this point.

Jen couldn't wait until 6 where she was surely going to make Tilly pay for the state she had just left Jen in.


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as Jen approached Tilly's house she made her way up the path in a hurry to her door, then made an impatient knock, loud and desperate. Tilly knew straight away know it was and a mischievous smile crept on her face. She took her time to answer the door making Jen wait a couple of moments, she knew exactly the state in which she left Jen in as she was feeling it too but she just couldn't resist teasing her older lover.

Tilly opened the door smiling wide. _'Hello Miss G…'_ Tilly spoke but before she could finish her sentence Jen moved towards Tilly swinging the door behind her shut and slamming her lips desperately into the teens, Tilly turns Jen around and starts directing her to the table placed in the kitchen all the while lips still locked as they continue to share a rushing kiss. Tilly places Jen up against the table and Jen repositions herself, in a sitting position. Their hands were moving all over each other's bodies as if searching for something while they struggled to contain there desire towards each other at this moment. Jen then locks her legs around Tilly's body pulling her closer; Tilly lets out a slight moan which only turns Jen on further. Tilly now has a perfect view of Jens black laced knickers between her perfectly long legs. Hands on either side of her thighs she hikes the brunettes skirt up a little further so her round cheeks are positioned on the edge of the table.

Tilly leans forward and places a series of kisses on her thigh making Jen moan while placing one of her hands on the back of Tilly's head, while the other placed on the table to steady herself. Tilly then turns her attention to Jens underwear, she licks over the lace making Jens breath catch in her throat.

It wasn't long before Jens underwear was pulled down over her shoes, tossing it aside Tilly then pushes her legs apart. Both start to kiss each other hungrily moaning into each other's mouths both unable to control their ranted breathing.

_'Touch me Tilly'_ Jen pleads desperately.

'_what do you want Jen?_' replying with a seductive tone to her voice.

'Hmmm' Jen groans loudly.

_'Tell me what you want me to do'_ Tilly whispers in Jens ear between placing rushed kisses on her neck.

_'ohhh god…Fuck me!' _

With that Tilly takes her finger and slides it into the hot mess waiting for her making Jen's head fall back as she swears quiet whispers. Tilly enters a second finger motioning in and out deep and hard gradually picking up the pace. Jens body staggers against Tilly uncontrollably. Pushing deeper and faster while Jens hands scrape at the table in desperation to be released, she cannot hold on for much longer, Tilly is blowing her mind. She has never experienced sex like this before.

Tilly pushes Jen so her backs lying on top of the table. She plunges her tongue into Jen while entering a third finger. _'Omg Tilly…Tilly don't stop!' _Jen lets out between fast panting breaths.

Tilly sucks Jen in tasting her delicious juices, she is loving the effect she's having on Jen, she can't help but want to be touched herself but she is not stopping until she makes Jen scream. In a melody of whimpers Jens cheeks lift off the table as her body tenses and pulsates around Tillys fingers and tounge. Tilly is thriving on what she's doing to Jen.

'Im cum…' and before Jen can finish her sentence a rush of Hot liquid rushes out of her… A hand clutches onto the edge of the table while the other onto Tillys hand which is still inserted to stop her movements as Jen cannot take another lick or thrust. After a couple of minutes Jen slowly raises herself off the table and looks at Tilly who has a grin right across her face.

_'Tilly…. That was … I think we need to clean the table!'_ Jen says as they both let out a giggle.

What do you guys think of this chapter? Review please/ Thanks guys.


	7. Chapter 7

_'Good idea, as I have cooked you some dinner, I have been slaving away which is ideal after that meal, you need to keep your strength up!' _Tilly seductively spoke with a wink.

_'Aww, you're so thoughtful and as for the second part…good idea, I think your right!' _Jen stated as she took Tilly into a tight embrace.

The next 2 hours were spent eating, drinking wine and talking about their favourite pieces of art.

_'How about we take a trip somewhere soon in the holidays, I'm sure we both need a break off of college and I would like to spend time with you and be able to show my wonderful girlfriend off to the world' _Jen suggested.

_'Jen that would be lovely! …I think it's just what we need, forget about everything here and we won't have to sneak around, for a couple of days at least. It's going to be wonderful!' _Tilly spoke with much enthusiasm.

Jen just looked across the table deep into Tilly's eyes and smiled, she has never been so happy than in the company of her lover right now. _'Shall we watch a film and snuggle up?'_ Jen asked.

_'Great idea'_

They positioned themselves on the sofa, spread out with Tilly lying in-between the older woman's legs with her back on her and her head tilted towards the TV. They put on a comedy which Tilly was very engrossed in and half an hour through the film Jen was getting a mischievous idea. With that she started to stroke along Tilly's neck line gently making her way to her chest. She felt Tillys heart beat slightly speed up with her breathes getting noticeably louder and deeper. She knew what Jen was doing but she didn't want her to stop. Jen then placed her stroking fingers just above Tilly's right breast. Tilly's breath caught in her throat at the sensation of Jens hand positioning and movement.

Tilly took her attention totally off the movie and turned round so he was on top of Jen and without a word she kissed her deeply. Placing her fingers on Jens cheek and then through her hair. The kiss started to intensify entering their tongues dipping in and out very slowly. Both women were already aroused at this point.

_'Shall we take this upstairs?'_ Jen asked in the hope Tilly would say yes.

Tilly didn't even need to answer she just climbed off of Jen and took her hand leading her upstairs. As soon as they were in the room Jen pushed Tilly down onto the bed and climbed on top of her. They started kissing, slowly, tongues intertwining while Jen is rubbing her hand light over Tilly's cheek. Tilly places her hands on Jens back rubbing slowly, up and down. Tilly then leans Jen up and takes her top off placing a small kiss on her shoulder on each bra strap before removing it. The brunette copies Tilly's movements and then removes the rest of their clothes so they are both completely naked.

Jen then lays Tilly back down and looks into her eyes, places a deep kiss on her lovers plump pouting lips, she then pulls away to continue looking down into her eyes.

_'I love you Tilly Evans'_ Quietly spoke Jen.

_'I love you too Jen' _

Both women smile the biggest they have ever smiled. Jen swallows hard, and then runs her tongue over her lips. She is about to tell Jen how beautiful she is but before she gets the chance Jen moves towards Tilly straddling her bare legs over her while her hands move possessively around Tillys neck pulling her into a deep and hungry kiss. All Jen can think about is how delicious the auburn haired woman's lips taste, sweet apple lip gloss. Tilly slides her hands up her thighs holding onto her sumptuous hips as she gently rocks against her, seeking friction.

They relish in every sweep of their tongues and every nip of their teeth on each other's lips. Savouring each wonderful movement, they are making a desperate and breathless effect on each other, building up the soon exquisite tension. Both are now getting very hot and sweaty as Jen takes one of Tilly's breasts in her hand and kneads it. They both start to get very impatient wanting each other at this very moment while Jen is already pressed warm against Tilly.

Tillys heartbeat increases, pounding hard beneath her chest, arousal rushing and nestling warm and low in her belly. She lets out a moan of enjoyment, her every movement sending shock-waves straight through her throbbing vagina. Jen leans back and looks deep at Tilly, taking her two fingers she places them in her mouth and starts sucking them.

Now with Tillys slick fingers Jen guides Tillys hand to her heated spot with a silent command. Tilly finds her already soaked, making the attention given to her fingers sublimely superfluous causing her to wonder just how long she's been thinking about this. Tilly not wanting to tease, plunges her fingers into Jen. She smiles as she hears a soft gasp from Jen as she closes her eyes. Tilly starts to slide in and out while Jens muscles tighten around her every so often. Jens hands slide through her ginger short hair while grinding herself and bearing down onto Tillys fingers, driving them deeper letting Tilly know of her urgency.

As quick as a breathe Jen then takes two fingers and slides them into Tilly, both hands now between their bodies, pleasuring one another at the same time. They begin to thrust rapidly, the back of their hands rubbing against each other's as their fingers slide in and out of them.

They are now both breathing heavy, hot breathes into each other's mouths, all they can sense is each other in their own little world. A perfect world where nothing else matters. They are both so beautifully overwhelmed at this point. Both eyes now holding each other's as they both have a look of rapture placed on their faces. Tillys panting moans filling Jens ears leaving hot breathes exhaled against her lips, breasts brushing against each other's with every roll on their hips.

It isn't long before their thighs begin to shake, vagina's shuddering and pulsing around their fingers, feeling a hot rush of fluid as they cum. Melting against each other, boneless and breathless, fingers once tight, now thread lazily through Tillys hair with Jens hot breath tickling Tillys neck.

With Tilly's free hand she places her hand to draw Jen as close to her as possible tracing soothing patterns on her back.

Jen then withdraws her fingers slowly, raising her hand, craving the taste of Tilly dripping from her fingers.

But before they reach expectant lips Jen says _'I want us to feel every part of each_ _other_' then places a kiss on Tillys lips before continuing… _'I want us to fuck ourselves'_ she states as she purrs against her ear, her voice rich and thick. Jen can almost hear the smirk curving on Tilly's lips as Jen says this. Jen then leans back resting her weight on Tillys lap with an eyebrow raised, waiting to see if her lover will obey.

Tilly doesn't wait too long before pushing her fingers which were just in Jen, into her own wetness and the expression that sweeps over Jen face might as well practically scream.

Tilly lets out a groan as those two fingers, still slick and sticky from Jen, slide effortlessly inside of herself. Tilly can feel Jen in herself, Jen now mirrors Tilly's movement and their arousal mingles as they watch me each other's every thrust and gasp, their eyes never leaving each other's for even a moment. Their orgasms build, breaths coming sharp and shallow as their fingers get faster, hips pushing upwards to drive them deeper, hitting that spot over and over until every muscle tenses in sweet, sweet relief.

Before their hearts stop racing and body trembling, Jen leans in once more to place a kiss on Tillys lips and tells her smoothly _'I love you so much'_ .

**let me know if you like it so far and want more...**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It had been 2 months since Jen and Tilly got back together. Those months were full of secret meetings, heated love sessions and simply falling in love. They were so happy together and every minute spent together only made them want to be together in the open even more.

It was incredibly hard to act normal around each other after all they have been through, Jen would occasionally get scared; she was paranoid that they would get caught and their lives would be practically over. But Tilly was constantly reassuring her that it will all be ok and that know body knows anything. Tilly had always been the more mature one out of the two. She was always careful around others, insuring that they will never get caught and Jen sometimes forgot this.

It was the Easter holidays and both women had planned to spend a lot of time together. It was a Monday and Jen was lying in her bed thinking of what to do today. Her phone started ringing loudly shocking her out of her thoughts. She leaned over, picking up the phone to see who it was. A massive smile spread across her face as it was her old university mate from London, Sophie .

Accepting the call Jen said "Hello you. It feels as if I haven't spoken to you in years! It's been a long time"

"That's because it has Jenny G. Since you decided to swan off to Hollyoaks to become a teacher! I've been a bit disappointed I haven't heard from you actually, I miss you Jenny'

"Aww I miss you too, yes sorry I've been very busy with teaching and things, anything new with you then?"

"Oh, just the fact that I've now got my own gallery in oxford street!" Sophie shouted down the phone excited.

"no way!?"

"yes way, the openings on Saturday, say youll be there?!"

"of course i will, i wouldn't miss it for the world, but no getting me into trouble, im all grown up now" Jen spoke mischievously, with a massive grin on her face.

"Jenny!.. when have i ever gotten you into trouble? ..you did i all yourself, especially with women"

"ahhh yes lets not talk about the past shall we" Jen quietly spoke.

"ok then, what's going on with you on that front, got yourself a bird or what?"

Jen hesitated for a moment, she didn't know if it was wise to tell her friend about Tilly yet, but then again she thought... what's the harm? she would just skip the 'forbidden relationship part'

Jen hesitantly spoke. "i have a girlfriend yes"

there was a pause.

"well invite her with you Jenny and i will not take no for an answer!" Sophie said excited.

"fine, she probably will be busy with her studies but ill try...one condition, no speaking about what i did and happened between me and you know who ok...I've changed?"

"ok, i cant wait to see you"

They both said there goodbyes and were excited about the weekend ahead of them. Jen phoned Tilly straight away telling her the plans. Tilly was very excited to spend the whole weekend with Jen. They both were but Jen was partly nervous as to what might be in store in London. Sophie was friends with Both Jen and the person Jen didn't want to see or speak about so she would sorely be at the event.

Jen had not seen this person since she moved away to go to Hollyoaks, as they were partly the reason for Jen leaving and getting a fresh start. Jen apologized for what she had done but it was never forgiven or forgotten. Jen just had to prepare herself for it. she was very scared indeed as she didn't want Tilly knowing about that part of her life, she didn't want to loose her.

_**what do you think happened between Jen and this person? and the BIG question is... what did Jen do?!**_

_**update soon.**_ E x


	9. Chapter 9

Jen and Tilly arranged to meet outside Tillys house. Jen would pick her up in that all too familiar blue jeep of hers at 10am friday morning as none of them had college on that day.

Jen pulled up down the street from Tillys house as she didnt want to raise suspicion. She sent Tilly a text to let her know she was there. 5 minutes later Tilly appeared, getting in the car she looked at Jen and beamed a massive smile before passionately kissing her. After a couple minutes they pulled away from eachother.

"Hello beautiful" Tilly spoke.

"Hello babey.. you ready?"

"Yes lets get away from here"

So Jen and Tilly started the couple hour journey into london to Sophies house where she was wanting for her. Jen was quiet most of the way there, thinking about how the weekend would go. She was very worried indeed. Tilly was curious as to what Jen was thinking.

" u ok Jen? youve been very quiet since we left, what are you thinking?" Raising her eyebrow Tilly asked.

"oh nothing, Just thinking about what to expect when we get there thats all" Jen replied trying to suppress a saddened expression.

10 minutes passed yet in silence still before Jen finally spoke.

"Tilly?"

"Yes?"

"I just want to say that... whatever happens this weekend i want you to know that i love you and whatever you hear about me is in the past. I have made a few mistakes and ive let people down but I am a different person as to what i was back then. I've changed."

Jen took a deep breath before continuing, a slight gulp left her throat.

"There are people that i wish i never got involved with or met, but im past all of that and ive grown up alot..i never thought i would be so lucky and i know i dont deserve to have someone like you but i love you alot"

Tilly couldnt help but frown throughout Jens speech, she was slightly confused as to what Jen was saying but she didnt want to ask as it was obvious Jen didnt want to talk about the past.

Tilly placed her hand on Jens thigh before looking at her and saying "Jen its ok, the past is the past, everyone makes mistakes and does things they wish they didnt. All i care about is the person you are today and that is caring, kind and simply amazing and i love you for who you are"

Jen smiled wide while she placed her hand on Tilly's.

It wasnt long before they arrived at Sophies.

"Ready?" Jen asked a nervous Tilly.

"Yep, lets go"

Jen leaned over to Tilly and gave her a quick kiss and couldn't help the smile forming on her face.

knock knock.

**just had to build up to the... BIG CHAPTER WHICH IS COMING TONIGHT! can u think of what it is yet?**


	10. Chapter 10

The door swung open to a stunning blonde woman, in her mid-20's. Hair stunningly wavy with a festival style dress sense.

"OMGGGGG! JENNNY!" Sophie screamed. She flew out of the door way to where Jen and Tilly were standing flinging her arms around Jen squeezing her tight.

"Ive missed you Jenny!"

All Jen could do was laugh, she missed seeing her best friend. Sophie is the sort of person who would always light up the room just with her presence. You couldnt help but smile when she is around. She was crazy, a party loving woman but she worked very hard to become successful. She had always wanted to work within the art industry. Perhaps thats why her and Jen got on so well, they always had something to talk about whether it be art or just about life in general. They had the same perspective on things, understood eachother and knew eachother inside and out. Sophie was also a lesbian so they have always been able to talk to eachother about women in general.

Sophie was still holding onto Jen tight, for a couple of minutes until Jen spoke.

"ok Sophie i cant breathe"

They all burst into giggles. Sophie turned to look at Tilly.

"so who is this beautiful woman?" Sophie asked.

Jen turned to look at Tilly and smiled.

"Sophie, this is Tilly, My girlfriend"

Tilly just looked at Sophie and held out her hand.

"its nice to meet you, ive heard so much about you"

Sophie just looked at Tillys hand, before smilling, showing her perfectly neat teeth wide.

She pulled Tilly in for a big hug saying "Oh come here Tilly! .. i dont do hand shakes, and i can assure you not everything you heard is true...i hope"

The girls burst into a fit of laughter.

Jen spoke "errr Sophie... you wish!" with a hint of sarcasm to her voice. Before adding "lets go in"

All three girls went into Sophies apartment which was quite big, after all Sophie could afford it, what with her own business and well off parents an all.

Sophie grabbed their bags and Tillys hand before shouting "right Jenny G... You grab the wine, i will show Tilly where you guys will be sleeping for the weekend and by that i mean where youll be animals for the weekend, just remember to put the hat on the door" Sophie said looking at Tilly then winking at her. Tilly went bright red as she entered the bedroom door with Sophie.

Sophie noticed this. "oh dont be embarrassed Tilly we are all adults here arent we"

Tilly just looked at her and couldnt help but think..._Yes thats what you think, _she was saddened by the thought and couldnt help but be remineded of the fact that her and Jens relationship is forbidden through the eyes of the law. But she soon shook the thoughts out of her head, she wasnt going to let that effect her and Jen this weekend. This weekend was all about them getting to be a normal couple in love out in public, with no secrecy and no arguments. Nothing was going to bring them down and put a dampen on this weekend. With those thoughts fresh in her mind after quickly slinging the bags into their room she left with a huge smile on her face and she went to go find Jen who was standing in the kitchen pouring three glasses of wine.

"Hey babey, what you smiling about?" Jen asked.

"Oh just the fact that we are here in London together, where we dont have to hide, knowone can judge us. Not forgetting the fact that your friend is absolutley crazy and i love it and we are going to have a good evening at the event. Ive got a feeling that this weekend is going to be one to remember" Tilly said with a hint of excitement in her voice as she was now placed in front of Jen with her hands around her waist.

Jen now mirrored Tillys position and hands. "Mmmm, i think your right Mrs Red" Jen spoke whilst she got closer and closer to kissing Tillys waiting lips.

There lips met with a small but loving kiss, one, two and then three before Jen entered her tongue into Tillys mouth pulling Tilly into her further. Tilly let out a small groan enjoying the taste of Jens tongue intertwining with her own.

"oi oi you two, no making babies in my kitchen please" Sophie shouted from across the apartment's lounge space and into the kitchen. Both women laughed and went red, they got totally lost in the moment and forgot where they were for a minute or two.

The three women were in the lounge chatting about various subjects such as where Tilly was from and what she did for a living. When it finally got to the big question of how Jen and TIlly met, Tilly just stayed silent, she was unsure of how to answer this question.

"errr...errr"

Jen and Sophie let out a burst of laughter before holding there stomach's in pain they were laughing that hard. While Tilly just looked at them both confused and frowning. They finally composed themselves after a couple of minutes before Jen said.

"dont worry Tilly ive told Sophie everything, including our student teacher situation. I told her yesterday over the phone"

"Yes and i am totally fine with it. You cant help who and how you fall in love with someone can you guys" Sophie smiled at the two.

"no i guess you cant" Tilly said as she placed her hand on Jens looking at her before giving her a kiss on the cheek. Jen just simply smiled.

"You two are soo cute!" looking down at her watch Sophie's jaw dropped.

"omg its 4:00 already and the event starts at 5:30, we better go and get ready, i cant be late to my own event can i"

so all of the girls went to get ready. Jen wore a simple black strapped dress. Sophie went with a red dress which stopped at her knees. While Tilly wore a knee length olive colored dress, strapless.

Jen and Sophie were both in the kitchen waiting for Tilly with a glass of wine in their hands. Sophie was talking to Jen but she didnt hear a word she said as Tilly has just came out the bedroom. Jens draw was practically on the floor. Sophie realized her friend wasnt listening and looked in the same direction as her.

"fucking hell Tills, you look beautiful" Sophie piped.

Tilly blushed with embarrassment. Jen walked towards Tilly and placed her hands either side of her face before whispering.

"you look absolutely amazing, your gorgeous. I love you"

"dont look too bad yourself Gilmore and i love you too" Tilly said before planting a kiss on Jens lips.

"Right girls, you ready... i dont know about you but i want to get there today"

so the three left the apartment and headed for oxford street where Sophies gallery is. It only took them 5 minutes by taxi. Sophie paid for the cab and she could see the que to the gallery was massive.

"wow, what a great turn out Soph" Tilly said.

"I am too popular"

"Yerr sure you are!" Jen stated rolling her eyes.

They exited the taxi and started walking to the entrance. As soon as Sophie got to the view of the queue waiting everyone started clapping in honor of her success.

"Thank you guys, i really appreciate you all being here, now lets go inside and have a party and dont forget to bloody buy something" Sophie laughed.

The event was in full swing, everyone was mingling having a good time, Tilly and Jen were getting on great. Tilly loved the fact that Jen was soo eager to introduce her as her girlfriend to everyone including her friends and people seemed to take a shine to the redhead. They kept commenting on how well suited they were together and they both couldnt agree more.

Jen and Tilly were sat at the bar after just ordering another drink. Tilly asked Jen if she was having a good time but she received no reply, so Tilly asked again. Yet no response, so Tilly turned to look at Jen who was staring across the room. Tilly followed Jens view that met a woman.

The stranger had long dark hair, around 5'8. She was beautiful. Tilly couldnt help but feel threatened and slightly jelous. Just then the stranger let out a laugh but soon stopped when she met Jens stare. The strangers jaw dropped. She placed her drink on one of the ledges and started to walk over to Jen.

"Jen" the woman said with a blank expression on her face.

Jen then turned to look at Tilly before saying. "Tilly, can you give me a minute please"

"what..."

"Tilly its ok ill just be a minute" Jen said before forcing out a smile. She wanted Tilly to think everything was fine.

Tilly was not happy that Jen had just pushed her away like that. She couldnt help but feel worried as to what was going on. But she went over and stood next to Sophie anyway.

On the otherside of the large room Jen just turned her back to the woman and sat down, making sure she kept her eyes to the front of her.

The woman just turned and placed herself to the side of Jen. "really, your going to do that, dont i deserve an explanation?"

Jen just kept silent. She didnt know what to say. She was lost for words. Finally after a couple minutes silence Jen swiveled in her chair and turned to face the brunette.

"Look im sorry Claire, i should never of done that but i felt as if i had no choice ok, you wouldnt of let me go otherwise"

"You cannot be serious Jen, you left me without a word, i was willing to take you back after what you did" Claire spoke while raising her voice.

"this isnt just my fault, you hurt me too" Jen spoke snapping at Claire.

"i loved you Jen, i still do after all this time"

"Im sorry but i dont, i havent for a long time... ive moved on ok, its over" Jens words stung Clair to the core. She felt a slight twinge of anger within herself. She grabbed hold on Jens wrist.

Meanwhile across the room Tilly couldnt help but look at the two speaking. She couldnt help but notice how close the stranger was to Jen. She wanted to find out who it was.

Turning to Sophie Tilly asked. "Sophie, who is that?"

Sophie looked at her, not sure who she was implying.

"her, over there at the bar talking to Jen"

Sophie let out a slight gasp. "its an old friend of Jens"

Just then Tilly saw the woman grab hold of Jens wrist."Oh, well it doesnt look like it, Jen doesnt look very comfortable around her to me"

Sophie knew she had to come clean about the person. She knew either way Tilly would go over there and make her appearance and status to Jen known.

"Its Jens ex"

As soon as those words left her mouth Tilly without hesitation went marching over there. She placed her hand on Jens shoulder whilst looking at Claire. She couldnt help but notice Jen wincing at the contact from Tilly, she just simply looked at her. After a couple of seconds Tilly spoke with a hint of sarcasm to her voice.

"ill introduce myself then shall i Jen, Im Tilly...Jens girlfriend" Tilly held her free hand out, out of politeness of course. However Claire did not take it, she just stared at Tilly with an angered look on her face. In that split second, she saw an opportunity to hurt Jen like she felt she has been hurt.

"WOW JEN, two girlfriends at once ey and not to mention... one of them being your fiancé"

Jens head shot up towards Claire, giving her a death stare. While all Claire done was have a slight smile on her face and whisper close into Jen.

"That will teach you for leaving me without a single word Jen, have a nice life" With that she turned and left.

Jen suddenly swiveled in her chair and turned towards Tilly. But she was gone. A sudden rush of panic shot through Jens heart.

Tilly couldnt believe what she had just heard. Jen had another girlfriend, a fiancé at that?! she couldnt believe it. She had to get out of there. She left Jens side and asked Sophie for the keys to the apartment. Sophie straight away guessed that it didnt go so well and gave her the keys. Jen took a minute or two to process what has just happened. She needed to speak to Tilly and explain.

"Sophie, where's Tilly?" Jen panicked, she felt as if she couldn't breathe.

"She's gone back to the apartment" and with that information Jen flew, pushing past a group of people causing them to moan at her rudeness. Jen ran all the way back to the apartment, it took her 20 minutes. Reaching the door she composed herself for a split second, trying to calm down her breathing. She was so scared.


	11. Chapter 11

when Jen entered the apartment she heard noises and sobs coming from the bedroom. She walked to the doorway to see Tilly packing, she hadn't yet noticed Jen.

Then Jen spoke hesitantly.

"Tilly, let me explain please" Jen said with tears in her eyes. But Tilly just ignored her and carried on packing, she was too angry at her to talk right now. She just needed to get away from her, she was still trying to process what Claire had said. She was merely in shock still.

"Tilly pleaseee, just listen to me. I can explain everything!. please dont go!" Jen by this point had tears running down her face. She didnt care whether she let her walls down in front of Tilly anymore. She just didnt want to loose her.

Still nothing, no reply, no reaction. Tilly just continued packing. Then Jen went over to the other side of the room where Tilly was and placed her hand on her shoulder. Tilly stopped what she was doing and turned her head slightly to look at Jens hand.

"Get off me" she gritted through her teeth. She then looked at Jen before continuing.

"I dont want to hear it Jen, youve ruined everything"

Jen just stood there not knowing what to say. Tilly had finished packing, she walked through the apartment and just as she was about to leave. She was putting her jacket on. when Jen said...

"I love you"

This made Tilly even more angry, she thought _how dare she say that to me after shes been hiding this for all this time. Shes engaged for god sake_, _She doesnt love me, she doesnt know how to love anything. _

"How dare you! ..you dont love me, you never have.. You dont care about anyone other than yourself!"

"You know thats not true, i do love you. Would i be risking everything for you if i didnt"

"Jen! your engaged... or did you forget that?"

Jen had to get Tilly to hear her out, she knew if Tilly walked out that door now she wouldnt want to see Jen again.

"Just hear me out and if you still want to walk away from me... then ok, i wont chase you" She cringed at the last part of her sentence.

Tilly was just about to pick up her bags but stopped after Jen said what she did. She turned around to face Jen, walking over to the kitchen she poured herself a glass of wine.

"Can you pour me one" Jen asked.

Tilly just looked at her "Youve got 5 minutes Jen"

A couple of minutes passed in silence, Jen didnt really know where to start. There was soo much she needed to say but she just couldnt do it. She needed to tell Tilly everything but she has been so used to having her guard up, it was a struggle. She had never spoken about her ex after she left her and never really thought about her up until these past couple of days.

"Fine, im going" Tilly went to move to collect her things.

"Ok! ok!... ill talk, sit down"

so Tilly sat down on the sofa. She made sure she distanced herself from Jen and made sure she didnt look at her. She didnt want to fall for those mesmerizing eyes, the beauty in them were enough for anyone to fall at her knees.

"Me and Claire were together for about two years, the first 7 months or so were great, we got on so well. So we had the idea of moving in together and we got engaged, i was so happy. Until from one day she started going out alot and not telling me where she was going and some nights i would wake up and she wouldnt be there next to me"

Jen took a deep breathe and wiped the tears running fast down her cheeks.

"i fount out she had been cheating on me and i confronted her, she didnt deny it at all. She kept deeply apologizing for it and i was stupid enough to forgive her. But from that day it wasnt the same between us. I would be out all the time hanging with my friends and partying while she was out too. I didnt love her but i couldnt leave as i felt like i had no where to go and she was controlling. well, one day my dad passed away with cancer, it was soo sudden and know one told me he was dying. I was soo close to him and my family just wanted to protect me.

Anyhow, i didnt speak to anyone about it, i would snap at people for no reason, drink alot and go out partying all the time; until i fount comfort in Claire's sister, We had become good friends and i would use her for an outlet of emotions and talk to her about everything. But one night we got very drunk and we slept together, Claire caught us. She didnt say anything she just left the room and stayed at her parents for the night. I didnt feel sorry for her at the time, i felt sorry for myself. I had to get away and make a fresh start and sort myself out so i left London, i left a note on the table which said _i need a break, im sorry. _i didnt want to say i was leaving for good, i didnt want to hurt her anymore than i just have. The only person that knew was Sophie. I hadnt heard from Claire until 2 months ago she sent me a message saying _Take as much time as you need, ill be waiting for you. i love you_. i just ignored the message and carried on with my life.

Not for one second did i want to go back to her. We werent in love. It was just convenient at the time, it was physical more than anything. But i promise you Tilly it was over a long time ago, i feel nothing for her"

Jen just looked at Tilly though her glass glazed like eyes. Tilly had her hands to her temples trying to process the information.

She didnt shout, didnt raise her voice. she just simply said.

"Youve been engaged this whole time"

Jen instantly replied and protested "I haven't, i split up with her before i moved here"

Raising her voice Tilly said "Jen, you left without saying anything, not forgetting after you slept with her sister...How was she to know that"

"i know, i know" Jen said while placing her head in her hands.

Tilly got up off the sofa, collected her belonging and looked at Jen. "Your not the person i thought you were, this was a big mistake, youve lied to me all this time... and if you cant be honest with me then what have we got ey?..nothing"

Jen immediately lifted herself up and skipped the couple of paces towards her.

"I love you so much, ive changed, im a different person Tilly... please, i cant loose you, "

"You just have" she simply replied.

Tilly turned and left, as soon as the door was closed she broke down into heavy sobs. leaving Jen open mouthed, she slid down the door with her knees tucked into her whilst she hugged them. _Tilly, please come back! im sorry. _Jen broke down crying_. _

**_what do you guys think?_**

**_Ive also got more drama coming up!_**

**_Thanks, E xx_**


	12. Chapter 12

2 days have passed after Tilly left Sophies apartment, leaving Jen alone crying on the floor. After that moment Tilly got a train back to Hollyoaks, she couldnt bare to look at Jen at that point, she just had to leave. She needed time by herself to think about everything; she knew that if she let Jen explain things further or apologize anymore then she would surely forgive her. Thats all Tilly had done in the past, forgive and forget. But not this time, she was determined to make Jen see that she couldnt do this to people anymore and most certainly not Tilly, she needs to be honest with herself and others.

Jen decided to go home after the disastrous weekend, she was glad she had another week off for the holidays as she dont think she could face anyone at the moment, She barely came out of her room. .Jen had sent Tilly multiple messages, begging for her forgiveness mainly which Tilly did not respond too. Jen was going out of her mind, she needed to see Tilly. Jen cant blame her for not wanting to talk, she wouldnt be surprised if she didnt speak to her ever again as Jen knew she didnt deserve her forgive-ness but she wanted to try because even the thought of Tilly not speaking to her again churns her stomach. It makes her feel physically sick.

After being in her room constantly for 2 days, being cooped up with only 4 walls surrounding her and not forgetting those walls which are a constant reminder of Jen with the pictures of Crosby beach and the statues. Tilly needed to get out and get some fresh air.

she decided she would go for a run, she never used to go for runs but recently at first she used it as a chance to clear her head but sometimes it was for pure enjoyment, feeling the fresh air hitting her face where she was in a world of her own or just to simply let some steam off.

Jogging down a stoned path through the park, headphones in her ears. She wanted to listen to knowone, just paying attention to nothing more than the path in front of her, no one explaining anything or pointing out her mistakes. She was her own master.

Thus she had to build her mind, to discipline it, to make it strong. At this point she had the danger of giving up, slacking, slowing down. She was trying to reach a goal, not always as sometimes she just ran for no purpose. But she lives her life as 'there is always a purpose in everything you do'. She gave this run a purpose to forget about her worries of recent actions, discussions and a vision, Jen.

During this run her mind started to change, she became more confident, feeling as if she was able to control her body and mind in a different manner, a more efficient one.

Feeling free, away from the stare of others, with her judgment of people around her. She became blind to those people who are around her as she now reached a clearing. A field and a track.

She was enjoying the fresh air hitting her face and skin, which lit up in the sun stunningly, her freckles more apparent than normal. Sweat gleaming off her forehead down to her chest. She was now focusing on her legs, the way her thighs would tense up with every stride she made, she felt good.

For the first time in a couple of days now she had forgotten about a certain someone, perhaps running was now her favorite thing to do. After passing the fields of independence and confidence she came out into the village. She felt a rush of thirstiness and decided she would go to get herself a ice cold smoothie. She walked through the village, head held high with a smile on her face, taking long confident strides.

However she was stunned out of her feeling of bliss as she had just turned a corner and bumped into the one person she so wished she was able to hate.

"Tilly!"

There it was, that voice. That sweet sweet voice she loved listening to in class so much. All of a sudden everything went blurry. Her breathing quickened uncontrollably, she was loosing control _'you can do this, you are your own master' _she pleaded to herself. Tilly so desperately needed to get away from Jen. There were a couple minutes silence as the two former lovers studied each other.

Jen noticed how stunningly beautiful Tilly looked at this moment, her nicra shorts clinging to her legs making them look longer than normal. The sweat that has built up on her chest making her skin gleam in the sunlight. Her vest skin tight making her breasts stand out from her slim stomach. Jen couldn't, help but stare at them as her breathing quickened in pace.

Tilly noticed how tired Jen looked, how exhausted and red her eyes were. She really did look deflated, defeated and on the break of giving up on everything. She looked miserable and on the verge of crying.

"Excuse me" Tilly spoke, putting Jen out of her thoughts of how sexy Tilly was looking.

Jen placed her hand on Tilly's. "no wait, i need to talk to you, im going out of my mind Tilly, ive missed you soo much you have no idea, just please theres something i need to say to you"

**_Will Tilly listen to what Jen has to say?_**

**_Will she find it in herself to forgive Jen?_**

**_The next chapter is a big one, more drama and it should get another reaction from a few of you..._**

**_Thanks, E xx (Let me know what you think of the story so far, i love chatting to you guys and also other authors)_**


	13. Chapter 13

Anyone got any ideas? As in specific ones... If you have PM me or put it in a review. Also I've had people say that they love the story and would like to partner up with me to write it... so was wondering if anyone else felt like that and would want to. Im contemplating it as it might give you more updates and a bigger story. Thanks E xx


	14. Chapter 14

"well thats tough, YOUR the one thats done this to us, YOUR the one that destroyed us**" **Tilly said though teary eyes.

Jen just stood and looked at Tilly, she was speechless. Tilly had always forgiven Jen for her actions but she wasnt letting it go this time, she was really hurt. Jen knew this and she hated herself for it, she just wanted to see that beautiful smile again, that cute laugh, those soft lips and her memorizing eyes that would light up at Jen when she was excited.

Tilly started to walk away but before she could Jen spoke again. Raising her voice a little in urgency.

"just give me a couple of minutes to tell you something and then i will walk away. I will never bother you again because i can see how much ive hurt you, so i am willing to if its what you want...just a couple minutes up there so we can talk"

Jen then pointed to the top of the bridge that overlooked the deli and the gym.

Tilly didnt talk, she just looked down at the ground then walked up to the bridge. Jen followed her, she was so grateful that Tilly has given her the time to talk, even if it was for a couple of minutes. Jen didnt think she would ever talk to her again and to be honest, neither did Tilly.

As they reached the top of the bridge, Tilly leant her arms on the edge, she used it to support herself as her legs felt like jelly at this point, this talk could really be a decider on the rest of their relationship...or lack of.

Jen took a deep breathe composing herself for the biggest speech she thought she would ever have to make.

She started speaking.

"I know ive done wrong, i was soo stupid to keep that from you; but i was scared. I knew that if i told you, you wouldnt want to know me. I was messed up back then, for one i was in a situation that i couldnt get myself out of. I got involved with Claire and then i couldnt get out. Before my Dad died he warned me about her, he didnt have a good vibe towards her and i didnt listen. I couldnt move out and go to his house, I was just stubborn and i didnt want to be given the 'i told you so' speech, but then it was too late and she had a control over me. But you must understand that i never wanted to be the person i became back then, i didnt know what i was thinking as my head was all over the place, my dad, Claire, her sister. Everything was soooo fucked up. But then i realized that i cant keep going in the direction i was and i thought to myself '_if my dad could see me now, he would be soo disappointed'_ and thats what made me realize the most"

Jen stopped for a minute or two to wipe the tears on her face. Her thoughts turned to her Dad, She smiled to herself.

"Since my Mum walked out on us when i was 12, i used to always be in my bedroom drawing, painting, creating different things, i never used to think they were any good but whenever i finished one i would show it to my dad straight away. Always. As i knew he would praise me anyway. But one day he said something to me, something that i will never forget to this day. He said '_Anyone can paint or draw a picture but you my dear are an artist and do you know how i know that? ..because everything you have been through so far in life makes you the artist you are' _and i promised my Dad that i would make him proud one day. When he went i felt so alone, that was until i met you Tilly. You make me who i am today and for the first time in a long time i know who i am.

Im someone who cant wait to wake up every morning, just so i can picture your face. Im someone who is a better person When I'm near you and when you're away I'm only half the woman I want to be and if you give me one last chance i know i can make you happy and

being happy doesn't mean that everything is perfect. It means that you've decided to look beyond the imperfections. So im begging you Tilly, try and look beyond my imperfections"

Jen couldnt see Tilly's reactions as she was still facing with her back to her, looking down from the bridge ledge. Jen waited about 5 minutes for Tilly to respond, but she didnt say anything and she didnt move.

Jen had given up, there was nothing more she could do to make Tilly forgive her. She felt exhausted, sad and beaten. She walked down the steps, she didnt want to see anyone, speak to anyone and she certainly didnt want to go anywhere, except far away. Far away from her former lover. She couldnt face her everyday at college if she couldnt have her, it would hurt too much.

But through her loud sobs she heard her name being called, that sweet voice she loved to listen to so much.

"Jen!" Tilly shouted from the top of the bridge, still in her same position.

Jen turned around and looked up. Then Tilly said three words to herself, visually clear so Jen could see.

"i love you"

From where Jen was standing she made out what Tilly had just said. She beamed the biggest smile in the world.

Then all of a sudden a car came around the corner at high speed, the sound of its breaks screeching Jen to attention and out of her loving daze and in that split second she looked up at Tilly. It was too late for Jen to move.

BANG!

The front of the car impacted Jens legs sending her crashing into the bonnet and then rolling down onto the pavement in front of the car.

**Jens pov.**

I am confused. I couldn't tell which direction I was facing, nor from where the voices came. I heard phones click to life from people calling emergency services. Strangers ran to assist me, and an angel, my angel. Tilly took my head in her hands kneeling over me, her calm reassuring voice a comfort unlike anything Ive heard before. With my head cradled in her grip, I knew I could 'let go' I was moaning out of fear and out of pain. I couldnt move but i didnt want to as all i wanted to do was look at the beautiful sight in front of me. A shot of pain rushed through my body suddenly, it made me jerk in agony. But i didnt scream, i couldnt. Blood started trailing out of my mouth as i then tried to speak my last words i thought i would ever get to speak again. Tilly leaned closer so she was able to hear me. _"Thank you, i will always love you"_

**_What do you guys think? _**

**_Also I would love to know your thoughts on the story so far! _**

_**Thanks, E xx**_


End file.
